List of notable Schindler 3300 AP elevator installations
For list of Schindler 3300 elevator installations found in Europe, North America and other regions, please refer to List of notable Schindler 3300 elevator installations. This is a list of some notable Schindler 3300 AP elevator installations in the Asia Pacific region. Indonesia Bali Badung Regency *Courtyard by Marriott Nusa Dua (2011) *Nusa Dua Beach Hotel (2011)Mostly are replacement from older 1983 Schindler elevators. *Westin Resort Nusa Dua - Premium Wing (2013) *Bali Nusa Dua Hotel *Amaris Hotel Pratama Nusa Dua *Hotel Santika Siligita Nusa Dua (2012) *HARRIS Hotel Bukit Jimbaran (2013) *Sidewalk Jimbaran (2018) *The Nest Hotel by Prasanthi (2015) *Grand Mirage Resort Bali (2017, replacement from GoldStar elevators) *ION Bali Benoa Hotel (2013) *Tijili Benoa *Bali Paragon Hotel & Resorts Jimbaran (2015) *HARRIS Hotel Tuban *Gowin Hotel Kuta *Solaris Hotel Kuta *The Tusita Hotel *Eden Kuta Hotel *Sun Island Hotel Kuta (2011) *ZIA Hotel Kuta (2013, formerly Holiday Inn Express Kuta Square) *H Sovereign Bali (2014) *Primebiz Hotel Kuta *J Hotel Kuta by Jayakarta (formerly Grandmas Hotel Kuta) *HARRIS Hotel Raya Kuta (2013) *Hotel Hadi Poetra Inn *Maharani Beach Hotel *Best Western Kuta Beach Hotel *The Bene Kuta *Hotel Terrace at Kuta *Four Points by Sheraton Kuta (2015) *Grand Barong Hotel (2015) *Blue Sapphire - The Stones Legian (2010) *The Sun Hotel Legian (2013) *Legian Loft Hotel *Jocs Boutique Hotel *Grandmas Hotel Legian *NEO Hotel Kuta Jelantik *Sun Island Hotel Legian (2013) *NEO+ Hotel Kuta Legian (2014) *Swiss-Belexpress Legian (2016) *Kuta Central Park Hotel (2010) *Park Regis Hotel (2011) *Majesty Kuta Hotel (2015) *Berry Glee Hotel (2015) *Grand Zuri Hotel Kuta (2014) *Fontana Hotel Kuta *Grandmas Hotel By Pass Ngurah Rai (2013) *Crystal Hotel Kuta (formerly favehotel By Pass Ngurah Rai) *Natya Hotel Kuta (2013) *D'Varee Diva Hotel (2012, formerly Ibis Styles Bali Kuta Circle) *Bali Caps Hostel (2014) *HARRIS Hotel Kuta Galleria (2014) *Golden Tulip Jineng Resort (2015) *Sun Boutique Hotel *Informa Sunset Road (2018) *Fame Hotel Sunset (2015-2016) *Berry Biz Hotel (2014) *Starbucks Reserve Dewata *Sense Sunset Seminyak (formerly Swiss-Belinn Seminyak, 2012) *Ananta Legian Hotel (2011) *Zest Hotel Legian (2016) *TS Suites Seminyak (2013) *The Seminyak Resort (2011) *Sense Seminyak Hotel (2011) *MaxOne Hotel Seminyak (2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Seminyak (formerly Vasanti Resort Seminyak, 2012) *Swiss-Belhotel Petitenget (2014) *Batu Belig Square (2016) *Aston Hotel Canggu (2016) Denpasar City *Karya Subur Furniture Supermarket (2013) *favehotel Tohpati (2015) *Rodalink Teuku Umar (2010) *Merak Lifestyle Hotel (2009, formerly favehotel Denpasar) *Cellular City (2011, abandoned) *BPR Legian - Gajah Mada Branch *Plaza Renon (2016) *Maya Sanur Resort (2015) *ARTOTEL Sanur (2015) *Taksu Hotel Sanur *Prama Sanur Beach Hotel (2013, replacement from unknown elevators) Other regencies *Sthala Ubud, Gianyar (2015) Jakarta North Jakarta *Astra Daihatsu International Showroom, Sunter *Angke Restaurant, Kelapa Gading Square *Citra Xperience Mall, Kemayoran (2019) Central Jakarta *Jl. Tanjung Karang No. 5, Dukuh Atas (2013) *Jakarta International Expo - Gedung Pusat Niaga (2014) *Holiday Inn Express Jakarta International Expo (2015) *Swiss-Belhotel Kemayoran (2014) *Ministry of Communication and Information *YARSI University Cempaka Putih *Gelora Bung Karno - Elevated Parking Lots (2018) West Jakarta *APL Tower (Central Park Mall) (2009, tower access elevators) *Bintaro Raya Tanah Kusir Building *PT. Berca Schindler Lifts (2016) *B Fashion Hotel *Puri Matahari Office Tower (2016, carpark elevators) South Jakarta *Amaris Hotel La Codefin Kemang *NEO Hotel Melawai *Hotel Bidakara Jakarta (replacement from Dong Yang elevators) *POP! Hotel Tebet *Danar Hadi Tebet *Street Gallery - Pondok Indah Mall (2012) *Pondok Indah Golf Gallery *Arosa Hotel, Veteran Bintaro (2018) East Jakarta * Ibis Jakarta Cawang * UHAMKA Campus E Pasar Rebo Surabaya *Hotel Majapahit *Zara, Galaxy Mall Extension *HARRIS & POP! Hotel Gubeng (2014) *POP! Hotel Stasiun Kota (2015) *Evora Hotel *Bank Central Asia - KCU Galaxy *Tunjungan Plaza 2 (2018, carpark elevator replaced from GoldStar) Banten *Giant Ekstra Bintaro, Tangerang (2011) *Bintaro Entertainment Center (BEC), Tangerang (2013) *Marcella Square Bintaro, Tangerang (2016) *The Breeze BSD, Tangerang (2013) *Grha Artajasa, BSD City, Tangerang (2014) *Sapphire Sky Hotel & Conference BSD City, Tangerang (2015) *Gereja Kristus Yesus (GKY) BSD City, Tangerang (2018, extension building) *Mercure Serpong Alam Sutera Hotel, Tangerang (2013) *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - New Terminal 3, Cengkareng (2014) *Hotel Ibis Styles & Ibis Budget Jakarta Airport, Cengkareng (2014) *Hotel Ibis Gading Serpong, Tangerang (2014) *Menara Top Food Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2012) *Nite and Day Residences, Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2016-2017) *United Grand Hall Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2015) *Ruko Bintaro (2013) *Foresta Bussiness Loft 1, BSD City, Tangerang **J'CO & BreadTalk (2017) Yogyakarta *Grand Mercure & Hotel Ibis Adisucipto (2016) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel (Ballroom) *Whiz Hotel Yogyakarta (2010) *Mutiara Malioboro Hotel I & II (2013) *Pesonna Malioboro Hotel (2016) *D'Senopati Malioboro Grand Hotel *Remujung Store (2016) *Royal Darmo Hotel (2016) *Cavinton Hotel Yogyakarta Bogor *Mirah Hotel (New Wing) *Arch Hotel Bogor *Cibinong Square *Kesatuan University Ranggagading Other cities *Grand Metropolitan, Bekasi (2012) *Renotel Olympic Hotel, Sentul *Louis Kienne Hotel Simpang Lima, Semarang *OakTree Hotel, Semarang *Solaris Hotel Malang, Malang *Batu Suki Resort, Batu *Kusuma Agrowisata Resort & Convention Hotel, Batu *Zest Hotel Harbour Bay, Batam, Riau Islands *Rahmat International Wildlife Museum & Gallery, Medan *Living World, Pekanbaru *Grand Yogya Kepatihan, Bandung New Zealand Wellington *Lombard Parking Building, Lombard Street *Ministry of Education Building, Porirua *Hutt Hospital Car Park, Lower Hutt Christchurch *The Crossing Carpark *Hereford Carpark Philippines *Ali Mall, Cubao, Quezon City *Puregold Cubao, Quezon City *Robinsons Novaliches Annex, Quezon City *H & M Store @ Robinsons Magnolia, Quezon City *MTRCB, Quezon City *ACE Water Spa, Pasig City *Upper Deck Sports Club, Pasig City *Sapphire Bloc Shops, Pasig City (Service Elevator only) *Clairemont Hills, San Juan City *Metro Pointe Center, San Juan City *8 Missouri Center, San Juan City *Twin Lakes Shops, Tagaytay City *Twin Lakes Hotel, Tagaytay City (2019) *Estancia Resort, Tagaytay City Thailand Bangkok *Amarin Plaza (Replaced by Otis in 2019) *Bangkok Plaza *Center One *Victoria Gardens *Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn *River City (2015, modernized from older Schindler elevators) *SM Tower (Elevator to bank) *Asiatique the Riverfront *Queen Sirikit National Convention Center *Nantra Sukhumvit 39 *The Paseo Park (2015) *The Paseo Town *The Paseo Mall *Bangkok Hospital *Mille Malle *Column Tower (Carpark elevator) *Olympia Thai Plaza *393 Silom Building *Arize Hotel Sukhumvit *Hotel Clover Asoke Bangkok *Red Planet Surawong Bangkok *B2 Bangna Premier Hotel *Ample Tower (Carpark elevators) *Wat Dhammamongkol (Temple elevator) *Pantip Pratunam (2016) *Mirage Sukhumvit 27 *Thanapoom Tower (Carpark elevator) *Plearnary Mall *C.P. Tower 3 (Tower A, Additional elevator) *Hotel Once Bangkok *Kokotel Bangkok Surawong *C.P. Tower 1 (Carpark elevators) *Regent Home 19 *624 Condolette Ratchada 36 *The Nest Ploenchit *Chateau in Town Major Ratchayothin 2 *The Niche MONO Bangna *Plum Condo Phaholyothin 89 *Bangkok Feliz @ Krungthonburi Station *The Lake Kallapraphruk- Wutthakat *Maestro 02 Ruamrudee *Maestro 12 Ratchathewi *The Seed Mingle Sathorn-Suanphlu (Carpark elevators) *Metro Park Sathorn *B Republic Sukhumvit 101/1 *The Kris Extra5 *The Pretium Bangna *Chateau in Town Sukhumvit 62/1 *CentralPlaza RamindraReplaced from Mitsubishi elevators. *Mercure Bangkok Makkasan *Texas Suki Yaowaraj Carpark Building *Nasa Street (Formerly A-Link Square) *Metropolis Office (Carpark elevators) *theCOMMONS *Habito Mall *W District *Beat Hotel Bangkok *LPN Park Phetkasem 98 Mini Mall Samut Prakarn * Kensington Bearing * H2DO Resort and Hotel * B Loft 115 * JAS Urban Srinakarin Nakhon Pathom * Diary Suite * iCondo Salaya Prachuap Khiri Khan *Ibis Hua Hin *Navio Hua Hin *Amari Hua Hin *G Hua Hin Resort and Mall Chonburi * Seven Zea Chic Hotel, Pattaya * Baan Plai Haad Pattaya * The Ivory Villa, Pattaya * Sea Sand Sun Resort & Spa, Pattaya * Tukcom Pattaya * U Dream Hotel Pattaya * Citadines Grand Central Sri Racha, Sriracha Chiangmai *Pattara Place Hotel *Puri Piman Apartments *Victoria Nimman Hotel *Kham Mon Lanna Resort *At Pingnakorn Huaykaew Hotel *The Bliss Hotel Phuket *U Zenmaya Phuket Resort *Sino Inn Phuket *The Beach Heights Resort *Banana Walk Buriram *i-Mobile Stadium *Akelada Hotel Other cities *B Campus Prachachuen, Nonthaburi *Porto Chino, Samut Sakhon (Carpark Building) (2017) *Bangkok University Rangsit Campus, Pathumthani *Rangsit University, Pathumthani (Suryadhep Music Sala Building) *Amphawa Na Non Hotel and Spa, Samut Songkram *Rajamangala University of Technology Isan, Nakhon Ratchasima *Mill Place Porsi, Udonthani *Hugz Mall, Khonkaen *Nantra Chaweng Beach, Ko Samui, Suratthani *Robinson Lifestyle Center Trang, Trang *The Coconut Hotel, Lampang *Sunrise Tropical Hotel, Krabi Other countries *Fragrance Developments, Singapore *Bishan Public Library, Singapore *Este Villa, Singapore *Nha Trang Center, Nha Trang City, Vietnam *Azure Beach Hua Mao, Nandaihe, China (2011) *Tong Yan San Tsuen, Hong Kong, China *Buyaka Shopping Mall, Istanbul, Turkey *157 - 159 Wong Nai Chung Road, Hong KongThe only Schindler 3300AP with FIGL fixture in Hong Kong Category:Notable elevator installations